I Always Knew
by 374824
Summary: What do we know about werewolves and their love interests? They only have one:their mate. So-who is Derek's mate? And what will happen when that beautiful bond is tested by separation, pain, angst, and anger.


Chloe and Derek: Always and Forever

CH. 1. Chloe POV

Derek looked at me, tensing like he was ready to jump in with arguments if Aunt Lauren disagreed. When she said, "That would be best," he relaxed. So did I. Simon grinned and shot me a thumbs-up. I looked over at Tori. She seemed to be holding herself as still as she could, her face rigid, not giving anything away. "And Tori will come with us, right?" I said."Of course." Mr. Bae smiled at her. "I suppose I should make sure that's okay with her, though. Will you stay with us, Tori?" She nodded, and slid a half smile my way."We'll need to lie low for a while," Mr. Bae said. "I have a few ideas of places we can go. Simon says Tori got a list of the other subjects. We'll make contact with them. They have to know what was going on…and what happened. We'll look for Rae, too. If she's with her mom, that's good, but we'll want to make sure of that. We don't want anyone left behind." It was overwhelming, but it felt weirdly good, too, knowing we weren't alone, knowing we could help the others. We had a lot of work ahead of us, but a lot of adventures, too. I was sure of that. Derek and I went out for our walk after dinner. Alone. There was an open field behind the motel and we headed there. Finally, when we were far enough from the motel, Derek led me into a little patch of woods. He hesitated then, unsure, still just holding my hand. When I stepped in front of him, though, his free hand went around my waist. "So," I said. "Seems you're going to be stuck with me for a while."He smiled. A real smile that lit up his whole face. "Good," he said. He pulled me against him. Then he bent down, breath warming my lips. My pulse was racing so fast I could barely breathe. I was sure he'd stop again and I tensed, waiting for that hesitation, stomach twisting. His lips touched mine, and still, I kept waiting for him to pull back. His lips pressed against mine, then parted. And he kissed me. Really kissed me-arms tightening around me, mouth moving against mine, firm like he'd made up his mind that this was what he wanted and he wasn't backing down again. I slid my arms around his neck. His tightened around me and he scooped me up, lifting me off my feet, kissing me like he was never going to stop, and I kissed him back the same way, like I didn't want him to ever stop. It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky I was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold onto it. This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This me. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be. "Derek…" "Shh. Don't talk...just listen." He traced a finger down my cheekbones, down my neck, stopping at my heart. "Chloe, it's always..always been you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew-I knew…"He stopped. I cut in.

"Derek, as your...I don't even know...anyway, I know, Derek. I know as a-as a werewolf, the idea of being with someone else...besides your mate...is abhorrent...I can't…" At this point, I'm sobbing. I tried to get away from the boy-man!-I loved but he stopped me and kissed me again, harder. Then he stopped and looked at me. His eyes...his beautiful green, piercing, soulful green eyes bore a hole in my heart. "Chloe. I know who my mate is." And with those six small words, my world fell apart.

CH. 2. Chloe POV

I wrenched myself out of his grasp to look at him. I looked awful and I knew it. I took a deep breath and said,"And you didn't tell me you love someone else before you kissed me why?" "Because I don't love someone else, Chloe! I only love you! You, Chloe. You are my true mate. I love you, Chloe...do you love me?" He pulled me back into his arms and rested my head on his chest. "Please, Chloe, I need you to say-to say you love me."

I snuggled into him, taking in everything about him: his scent, his looks, his (huge!) build, his voice, everything. And I said,"Always and forever."He breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his body around me, kissing me harder, faster, stronger...and I kissed him back. I was still crying, but you know that "tears of joy?" Turns out it's true after all.

CH. 3. Chloe POV

We stayed there for an hour, wrapped in each other, both of us just enjoying the other. Then, we heard voices coming our way. I looked at Derek and he looked at his new watch. We had been out there for 90 minutes, so I figured it was Tori, Simon, Mr. Bae and Aunt Lauren. We stood up and were about to wave when I noticed something and yanked Derek back down. "What was that for?!" he squawked indignantly. I clapped a hand over his mouth and motioned for him to be SILENT. "That's not the others, unless you were expecting the EDISON GROUP! We have to get out of here now!" I whispered frantically-and then I noticed his eyes. They were bright with fever and he started to look panicked. No! "Derek, please tell me you're not Changing right now!"

CH. 4. Chloe POV

In his groan/grunt Change voice, he confirmed my fears. "I-it's happening again...stay with me Chloe…please.." His skin was flushed, and he began to scratch his arm. I couldn't see his arm, but I knew from experience his muscles were twisting and his skin was contorting, growing hair. I also knew I had to not show any fear. If he thought I was nauseated or repelled by him, I'd only make it more dreadful for him. Suddenly, he turned and vomited the contents of his stomach. The Change was coming faster this time, and though he tried to hide it, I could see the torture and anxiety in his inflamed eyes. Within minutes I had a half-Changed werewolf and a group of dangerous people determined to destroy us coming our way. Suddenly, he finished his Change. He grabbed the tail of my jacket and made me run in front of him. Without warning, a group of soldiers crashed out of the underbrush. Derek-Wolf forced me to keep running while he fended them off.

CH. 5. Chloe POV

I was blindly running, when abruptly I was flung into the trees. I had stepped on an old game trap and was now captured in some sort of net. A man walked into the clearing and my nightmare came true. Russell was wearing an Edison logo and he was looking straight at me. "Hello, Chloe. How nice to see you. Come visit us, won't you?"

CH. 5. Derek POV

Where was she? I concentrated on my fight, but a part of me was calculating how close to the safe house she was by now. Then, I struck another opponent and realized they were all down. Growling and snarling, I leaped over the bodies and sprinted to the house. I was met by Tori, Simon, Ms. Lauren Fellows (Chloe's Aunt Lauren,) and my father. But no Chloe. Where was she? The others were just as perplexed as I was and Tori asked,"Where's Chloe, Derek?" I started to whine and pace and it was then that it hit us: Chloe was gone.

CH. 6. Chloe POV

I woke up strapped to a gurney with no less than five IVs in each arm, feeding a steady supply of strong chemicals inside my body, giving my skin a sickly tinge. Russell walked in and gave me a sadistic smile. "How are you feeling, my dear?" I glared at him but was unable to respond because my muscles had seized up and were slowly loosening. (Very painful process, guys. Recommend you don't try it.) How did I get here? Were Tori and Si here? Was DEREK here?! Russell watched these thoughts whizz through my head at top speed as if those creepy shaman eyes of his could see through me straight into my brain. "Any questions, my dear?" "Why do you want me? Where are the others? Is Rae dead? Did you kill Der-" I cut myself off on the last one, not wanting to hear the answer. "To answer your questions in order, we don't want you. You're only here so we can see how you got to be so powerful. The others are still at your "safe" house, we don't know where Rachelle Rodgers is, and…" He paused, obviously anticipating my reaction. "Yes. We killed Derek that night. Derek is gone, Chloe." And with that, I lost the last bit of hope I clung onto.

CH. 7. Derek POV

When I was little, my dad, Kit, told me that if you had a mate, and you were aware of your bond, you could feel it if they were injured, weak, or feeling strong emotions. What I felt from Chloe in that moment...I have lost so many things in life but Chloe's sadness, her ABSOLUTE feeling of loss, of nothing left to live for...it brought me to my knees. What caused this-this malignant feeling? I wish I could comfort her, help her...I was talking to Si when it hit me. I staggered back and fell to my knees. "Chloe…"

CH. 7. Simon POV

I have never seen Derek brought to his knees. EVER. So when he staggered back in the middle of a conversation, I was surprised, but when he fell to his knees, muttering,"Chloe…" over and over again I was shocked, scared (yes, I was scared) and worried. I rushed over to him and knelt down by his side. He looked up at me with pain-filled eyes, like his heart was broken.

"Derek?" I tentatively asked my foster brother. "Where is she, Simon? Where is Chloe? And what is she thinking? What is going on?" he said. "Derek, what do you mean, what's going on? What's going on, bro?" He didn't respond, simply running to the room Tori and Chloe shared.

CH. 8. Derek POV

I felt her pain avidly. I knew Chloe could handle herself, but feeling her pain...How could she handle this pain? I had to find her, my one, my only, my...my Chloe. So I dashed to her and Tori's room to find something of hers. Tori shrieked at the intrusion, but I paid her no heed as I bolted to Chloe's side and grabbed a sweater out of her closet. Perfect! Ignoring everyone's exclamations of dismay, I ran to the clearing where-where I last saw Chloe. Catching her scent, I followed it through the broken underbrush we crashed through on our mad dash. Running through the forest, I thought about Chloe and me, our relationship. A necromancer and a werewolf? I laughed just thinking about it. Wait! There's another scent, a male scent. I know that scent...Russell. Argh! That lying, cheating, bastard! I looked up and was horrified at what I saw. A net. They...put...my...Necro...in...a...net! I wasn't in my wolf form, but I still sounded like one. I howled my anger, pain, and fury to the world. I didn't care who heard me. I didn't care what people thought. My Necro was gone, and I didn't care who knew it.

CH.9. Chloe POV

I curled up in a tiny ball in a corner of the gurney. After seeing my condition-and laughing at it-Russell had directed a scientist to undo the bonds, but he had kept the chemicals coming steadily, putting me in no position to do much anything, which was fine with me. Derek was gone. My wolf boy was gone. My rock, my Pup, my-my mate. He was gone. I hope they kill me. Then I can see him...I sobbed and sobbed until an assistant came to get me. He took out the IVs and told me to follow him, but I refused and wouldn't move until they wheeled my gurney out through the hallways and into a room that tore what was left of my heart apart.

CH.10. Chloe POV

This...this was Derek's dormitory. The three beds pushed to one side...and his lonely bed, on the right side of the room. With a strangled cry, I leaped off the gurney and darted to his bed, falling beside it with a broken scream of misery. "No...why? Why would you bring me here? Don't you know-haven't I suffered enough?"

I turned to look at them with shattered eyes and a splintered heart. "I loved Derek and you took the last light in my life. I have nothing left to live for." And with that, Chloe Saunders was broken.

CH.10. Derek POV

I stared at that net for hours, thinking of all the times I scolded her, blew her off, or simply underestimated or underappreciated her. Then, I realized this time SHE needed ME, and I was standing around doing nothing. I caught her scent again, and took off with superhuman speed, tracking her to a supposedly deserted building that I recognized well. I grew up here. This building didn't look abandoned; it looked lived-in. I knew I had found my Necro. I raced back to the house, moving at a quicker pace than usual. I burst into a full-on meeting about Chloe and said, "Guys: I found Chloe."

CH.10. Simon POV

Derek had been gone for hours, yet when he burst in I began muttering an incantation, Tori raised her fingers, and Liz's ghost (We couldn't hear her, but she can write) raised up a pipe, all out of instinct. He skidded to a stop and put his hands up. God, where had he been? He looked awful but all my comments about his looks flew out the window when, panting, he said, "Guys: I found Chloe" and collapsed on the floor.

Two Hours Later-Still Simon POV

When Derek woke up, he bounded off the bed, catching himself mid-air and landing on his feet. I reached up and caught him by the shoulders, stopping his momentum. "Derek. Calm down-" "No! Chloe is out there with God knows who and all we're doing is standing around waiting. I will not calm down! Please, Si, let me go before I hurt someone." he said, pushing me away and breathing hard."Alright, Derek, alright! Where is she?"

CH.11. Derek POV

I explained Chloe's exact location, all the while practically bouncing on my toes, trying to convey to the others the sense of urgency. When we finally set off, I sprang ahead, beating the others to the warehouse by far. I waited for them to catch up and when they did, we snuck around to a back entrance. There was only one guard, and I sneaked up behind him and put him in a headlock. "Where is my mate? Where is Chloe?" I snarled, ignoring everyone's exclamations. "W-west Wing, sir, the old were dormitory, sir!" He stammered out. I clocked him with my elbow and ran, snapping at the others to follow. Why would they take her to my old dormitory? What is Russell playing at?

CH.11. Chloe POV

All I could think about was the times I failed Derek. The last times we spoke, I blew up at him without letting him explain...and now I'll never see him again. I buried my head in my lap and let my tears flow freely. Suddenly, the door burst open. I caught a glimpse of three figures before a piece of shrapnel hit me in the head and I blacked out.

CH.12. Derek POV

I exploded into the room, bent on teaching the Edison Group a lesson. When Russell saw us, he simply laughed. "Look at the state of your precious necromancer. Practically dead herself, wouldn't you say?" he said, pointing to a huddled figure in my old bed. Chloe. Simon and Tori rushed over to her, but I advanced on Russell, throwing him to the side with a sickening crack. Racing over to Simon, Tori, and the motionless form of Chloe beside my bed, I froze at the blood spouting out of her head and her slumped figure. "Relax, Wolf Boy, she's fine," Tori reported deadpan. I swung my head around and focused my lethal glare on her.

Simon, trying to avoid more bloodshed, stepped in between us. "Alright, guys, calm down. Derek, Chloe suffered shrapnel injuries, meaning she has many small, sharp bits of plaster stuck in her and most dire a large piece of stone in her forehead, causing the blood flow you can see," he said, examining her bruised face. "I get it, Harry Potter, now how do we fix it?!" I said, exasperated and not in the mood for in-depth explanations. "First, we get her back to Dad and Lauren at the new safe house. Then, we'll talk about treating her injuries. "

One Hour Later-Still Derek POV

After carrying Chloe back to the house, putting her on her new bed, and stepping back while Simon worked his medical magic (not real magic, he's a sorcerer, Russell was the healer) on my mate, the fact that she was in a coma was not what I wanted to hear. It was all my fault! If I hadn't taken her into the woods, I might not have Changed so fast and lost her. Chloe might die, and it was my fault! I ran into the new woods, just needing to run, to get it all out. Little did I know the consequences of that. (more on that later)

CH.13. Chloe POV

Where was I? Was I dead? I had been wandering around this wasteland for days, weeks, months. Or was it only minutes? I had no sense of time passing in this whirlwind, wandering around aimlessly. I had no purpose, no desire, no direction. For all I knew, the others were dead too. But...if I was dead, where was Derek? I needed him now more than ever. I was so confused...Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice behind me. I spun around, gasping "Liz!" as I whirled over to the voice. "Where are you? I don't see you...Liz, where am I?" She responded hesitantly, as if not sure how I would respond. "Chloe, just remember when you wake up, you won't remember this conversation. First of all, do you remember how werewolves are made? Nevermind. That's not relevant. You are stuck between your two domains. As a human, you belong in the land of the living, but as a necromancer, you also belong to the realm of the dead. You shouldn't be drawn towards the land of the dreadfallen, the spirits of the wrongly fallen. Why do you want to go there? What-or who-is drawing you there? Once you let go of that, you can wake up. But Chloe, be careful and watch out for-" Here her voice wavered and disappeared

"Liz?! Liz! LIZ, COME BACK!"I called, searching any sign of my poltergeist friend. I knew what was drawing me towards Tìr Nam Marbh, the land of the dead. Or, more accurately, away from Tìr Nan Daoine Beò, the land of the living. My gaol,my...Derek. (Sorry, GAOL means "love.") But I had to let that go, now. If Derek was dead, then Simon, poor Simon, was probably a mess. I had to wake up. I mumbled a silent apology to Derek and then I took all my pain and sadness and I let it go. It wouldn't dull the pain when I woke up, but first I had to actually wake up.

CH.14. Derek POV

What did Simon just say? "Si, please repeat that.." I said, staring at him in horror. "If Chloe doesn't wake up tomorrow, she may never wake up, Derek. You have to accept that Chloe-" "No, Simon! I will not accept that, I will never accept that! I can't give up on her because she never gave up on me. Do you remember all the times they-they warned her about me? Said I was dangerous and unsafe. Heck, I warned her about myself! But she never even had second thoughts. You think you've seen me Change? Not a chance. Chloe stood by me through my darkest moments, when I didn't think I could make it or when I wondered if I was a defective werewolf. Chloe is my light, and I can't live without her, bro. If Chloe goes, I follow." I strode out of her room, automatically walking towards the basement, where no one would follow me down. I made it to the bottom of the stairs before collapsing against the banister in anguish. What would I do without my Necro?

CH.15. Simon POV

I was wrapping Chloe's forehead when it happened. Her eyelids twitched, then opened. I stared in shock and amazement. "C-Chloe? Are you awake?" I queried uncertainly. "Gone.." she murmured, bewildering me. "Who? I don't remember who…" but then she nodded off and I rapidly finished bandaging her head and sped down to find Derek and make my poor brother's...well...life! I sprinted down the basement stairs, tripping and alighting on Derek's legs. "Whoa, Si, calm down! What's the rush? Is it-is it Chloe?" The look on his face told me he wasn't looking forward to acquiring this knowledge. "Yes, it's Chloe but-" All the color drained from his face and he crumpled in an extremely un-Derek-like way. "Wait, Derek-it's good news! She's awake and speaking! In riddles, granted, but she's okay!" His response to this news was...incredible to behold. He didn't say a word, he simply stood up with the most stunning and unbelieving look on his face, like he wanted it to be true but didn't think he could get that lucky. There isn't a word to describe it. Derek was staring at me as if looking for an indication of a joke, but I nodded and his face lit up the room with his smile. He wasn't joking when he said Chloe was the light of his life.

CH.16. Derek POV

Chloe...I need to see her awake, prove to my inner wolf she's okay. I raced upstairs, following Simon to her room and slinking in, not wanting to uselessly wake her up.

As it turns out, such concern wasn't necessary. Simon informed me in hushed tones that she wasn't due to wake up for three hours and I should go rest. I promptly ignored this and sat on the desk chair to wait.

Two Hours, 30 minutes later-Still Derek POV

I had settled for pacing around the room, the phrase "wearing a path in the carpet" being true in this case, when Tori walked in with Simon. She took one look at the glare I steered towards them and decided she would come around later to see Chloe.

Simon simply laughed and herded me over to the sickbed. I focused on the mattress my love lay on, hardly breathing, and I thought about what Chloe said the night she almost blew me off when I asked her to come with me for the Change. She said,"How can you even ask me that? How many times did you chew me out today? Make me feel like everything's going wrong and it's all my fault?" That was the day I finally admitted I had slight feelings for Chloe. "Derek! Hey, wolf boy, the love of your life is waking up! Snap out of it." I immediately "snapped out of it" and directed my mind to Chloe. I stroked her hair and trailed my finger down her face. "Chloe?" She opened her eyes-were they slightly more green?-and blinked at me. "Chloe? Who-who's Chloe?" My mouth fell open and I laughed shakily. "Hey, little Necro...you're kidding, right? Please tell me you're joking…" She blinked again. Her eyes were greener..side effects? She dully looked up at me. "Who are you? Where's Aaron? Where am I?" She was sobbing now, but I was too stunned to react. Where was my Chloe?

CH.17. Chloe POV

I woke up looking at a palm frond and blond boy. I screamed and jumped off the bed. "Who are you? Where's Derek? Where am I?" I sobbed out, completely lost. The boy stared at me like I had gone crazy. "Brittany? Are you okay? Who's "Derek?" Why are you crying?" I stared at him like he had gone crazy. "Who is Brittany?!"I said in disbelief. "Oh, no, no, no, Brittany, you-you're tricking me, right? You're Brittany Candace, you live in the Amazon Rainforest after you suffered trauma and lost your parents. You live with Maya and me, your boyfriend Aaron Zaver. I lost my birth family and my brother right after my seventh birthday. Maya is a ten-year-old who ran away after her father beat her for saying she saw a girl shoot lightning bolts and then talk to a girl who spoke to ghosts." "Sorry, Aaron, but I'm not Brittany! I'm Chloe, Chloe Saunders, and I can speak to ghosts." The look of shock on his face made it clear this wasn't some sick joke. "You're lying! Brittany, this isn't funny, so stop this charade. Seriously, though, are you okay Britt?" he said, concern and anger mingled on his face. I jumped up, shrieking, "I'M NOT BRITTANY!" and fled to the forest, shedding tears along the way. When I found a big enough tree to suit my purposes, I clambered up until Brittany's form was on the highest tributary of the main trunk. I put my head in my hands. How did I get here?

It's all coming back...that magical night with Derek...my capture...Russell telling me Derek was dead...the dormitory...the explosion...and I got hit in the head. What happened after that was anyone's guess. But Derek...Derek had perished trying to protect me, per usual. I can't think about this anymore...exhaling deeply, I drowsed off thinking of ghosts and bodies and wolves.

CH.18. Aaron POV

What was _wrong_ with Brittany? She was convinced she was some "Chloe Saunders!" Who was she and why was she forcing my Britty to hallucinate? I needed to find out just _who_ Chloe Saunders is, and just _who_ Derek is before Britt hurts herself!

I bolted over to my computer and looked up "Chloe Saunders." What came up was...absolutely _nothing_. Nothing! I have the _best_ computer in the world. It can find anyone who doesn't want to be found. But _nothing_ on this girl other than an old article about a schizophrenic diagnosis. Wait. Don't schizophrenic people _see_ abnormal things? Like _ghosts_? I clicked on it and...jackpot. Chloe Saunders, Victoria Enright, Simon Bae, and Derek Souza run away from Lyle House Mental Institute to Buffalo...last seen in Phoenix, Arizona. Well, I guess that's where we're going.

CH.19. Derek POV

I paced around the room, muttering darkly to myself, determined to find my Chloe once and for all. What was happening to her? Was it amnesia? But then, who was "Aaron?" These thoughts and more careened around my brain as I took a deep breath and pushed open Chloe's door. The girl (that's how I'm going to refer to her) was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands, but she looked up and cringed when she saw me. Seeing Chloe's body recoil from me made my heart crack. "Hey. So, who are you? Where's the real Chloe? And how did you get into my beloved's body?" I asked my questions lightly, not wanting to alarm the girl. She sighed. " My name is Brittany Candace, I live in the Amazon Rainforest after I suffered trauma and lost my parents. I live with Maya and my boyfriend Aaron Zaver. He lost his birth family and brother right after his seventh birthday. Maya is a ten-year-old who ran away after her father beat her for saying she saw a girl shoot lightning bolts and then talk to a girl who spoke to ghosts. I fell in the Amazon River and knocked my head on a log. That's all I know. I guess your Chloe could be in my body?" I contemplated this, thinking of all the possible decisions like Simon or Kit would but I was just to headstrong too think this over. I immediately made plans to head to the Amazon to find my mate.

THREE DAYS LATER-DEREK POV

I was about to go talk to Si, Tori, my Dad, and Chloe's Aunt Lauren when there was a knock at the door. I went to open it and a blond boy nearly as tall but less broad as me stood there. "Who are you and why are you at the um...Lyle House! Why are you at the Lyle House?" I said, coming up with a name on the spot.

"You can't fool me. You're Derek Souza, protector of Chloe Saunders, and I'm Aaron Zaver, Brittany's boyfriend. This isn't the Lyle House because you blew up the Lyle House. Where is Brittany?"he snapped, acting as if he was the boss. Well, I can fix that. I walked up to him and towered over him. Tends to cure people of the assumption of leadership.

"Do you mean the girl that took over my...er...half-sister's body while she was in a coma? Then yes, we have "Brittany." I growled out, barely restraining my temper.

CH. POV

This "Derek" boy was certainly rough when it came to his "sister." As if! I'm guessing crush? Or girlfriend? I followed him upstairs to a small, sparsely decorated room where a petite beauty lay. She sat up as Derek walked in.

Then her eyes-beautiful blue-green eyes-focused on me. She gasped and jerked upright. "A-aaron? Aaron! You came…" She rushed over and embraced me, kissing me on the cheek. Derek growled, getting a strange look from Brittany and me and a warning look from the boy in the corner. He backed off, but when he spoke his voice sounded guttural and coarse, almost animalian. "You've seen Brittany. Now how do I get my Necr-how do I get Chloe back?" Suddenly, Brittany- _Chloe!_ -swayed and collapsed. Moving before I realized what was going on, Derek caught her and laid her gently on the bed. The Korean boy zipped over and did something I didn't catch because Maya was calling me. I walked out of the room and answered. "Hey, Maya. What's up?" "Aaron, Brittany just toppled over. Is she okay?" "Yeah, she's fine, bye." "Bye." I turned to the two boys. "Maya-a friend-just called. Brittany just collapsed over in the Amazon, too. I wonder if they're switching?" Derek brushed his long black hair out of his eyes and sighed restlessly. "I hope so. She's really worrying me." He paced around the room, his eyes shockingly green and his skin surprisingly flushed. The Korean-Simon Bae-noticed this and took Derek had a muffled but heated argument ending with Derek's eyes downcast and Simon's darting from side to side impatiently. He (Simon) walked over to me and told me outright I had to leave. "I think Chloe is coming back into her own body and...Brittany...is going back to hers. We don't know how this happened but it's over now and you need to leave."

CH.21. Derek POV

I walked over to her lifeless form. This was ALL. MY. FAULT. If I had never left her alone, none of this would have happened. I'll admit it: I was scared. I'm never scared! But I couldn't keep living without my Necro. I was getting stressed, and when I get stressed...let's just say it's a big CHANGE from my normal self. Within minutes I was scratching myself as my skin bubbled and writhed, contorting and sprouting hair. I ran outside to find a clearing and stripped off my shirt. Chloe always helps me through these...Changes. "Come back, Chlo...I need you." I muttered to myself, arching my back in agony as the spasms hit.

CH.21. Chloe POV

I woke up to a familiar blond face this time, one I knew. "Chloe!" His face lit up. "You're awake!" My eyesight flickered in and out. "Si-Simon?"

"Chloe, I know that stutter. You're awake and it's you!" "Simon, he's dead...they killed him." I started crying. I was home, but they say home is where the heart is...and mine was with Derek. "He's g-gone…" And then I heard a ghost voice. "Chloe?" It was his voice...I must have accidentally summoned him. "No!" I cried out. "I don't want to see your g-ghost…" "Ghost? Chloe, what are you talking about?" He was confused...didn't he know he was dead? "I thought hallucinations were things I was scared of.." "Chloe. You're not hallucinating. I'm here, I'll always be here." I caught my breath. "Derek." There was a dawn of hope in my whisper, a hope for truth. "Chloe, always and forever, remember?" he said, and that set me off. I pushed to my feet, still wavering, but standing nonetheless. He seems to be released by something and runs towards me. He catches me around the waist, picks me up, and I'm half crying, half laughing as he twirls me around. I encircle his collar with my arms and he pulls me in. And we're together. Together, always and forever. He kisses me, hard, and this time I don't hold back. Simon is long gone and we're alone. Together. I want this so bad, Derek is _my_ universe, my stars, my sun.

CH.22. Chloe POV

It's midnight, and I'm having strange feelings. I slide out of bed and pad over to the mirror, illuminated in a scrap of moonlight. I look at myself and choke. My eyes are burning, and they seem to be glowing green. I'm bathed in perspiration and my muscles are pounding beneath my skin. I throw open my door and fly down the hallway to Derek's room. Since we moved into this safe house, Derek and Simon don't have to share a room anymore which is good because what's happening to me is something only Derek could hope to understand. I open his door and dash inside. "Derek!" His eyes are open immediately as he bounds out of bed. When he takes a good look at me though, his peepers pop and his mouth hits the floor. "How...what? Chloe, what's going on?" I've begun scratching my skin and he catches a glimpse of my rapidly squirming membrane and he puts the pieces together. "Oh, no, no, no you cannot be _Changing_! Chloe, how did you get the saliva in your bloodstream?" I smirk at him and he winces as he realizes _just how_ I got this way. "And _that_ , Derek, is why werewolves mate with other werewolves. Now come on before we wake the whole house!" He nods dumbly and picks me up. I twist, but decide this is better anyway. We run out to the forest and Derek finds a clearing.

CH.23. Derek POV

Shit. Lauren is going to kill me! I just turned my girlfriend into a werewolf necromancer. I repeat: _shit_! When I kissed her, a little spittle went down her throat and got in her bloodstream and now she has to live with the pain for the rest of her life.

 _Chloe, I'm so sorry…_ My thoughts were cut short by a cry of torment from Chloe. "Alright, Chlo. Turn around and-well..takeyourshirtoff." I said this really fast which was a mistake as she asked me to repeat it. "I said, takeyourshirtoff."

I blushed red as a cherry and she finally got my meaning and pulled her tank off. She blushed and said,"Um...I should probably take my um….pants off."

I turned this time and when I turned around she blushed and I swore she had a little glow around her, turning her into a little pixie. I smiled, then realized I probably had a goofy grin. My "grin" was cut short when she collapsed and curved her back in agony. I fell to my knees beside her and started soothing her, murmuring nonsense and lovesick apologies. The raw terror in her eyes made me blanch. Was this what I looked like-wait, she's vomiting. Yup, exactly what I looked like. I knew if I was sickened or acted squeamish it made it that much more stressful. She convulsed, curling in on herself and springing out, howling faintly. How does Chloe _do_ this? I grimaced remembering the pain of the first Change and wishing she didn't have to go through this. "It's alright, Chloe, I'm here for you, I've got you." When she reached the point where she should have stopped mid-Change she kept on convulsing until she was a full wolf, a small silver one with her Necromancer amulet still around her neck. I put my arms around her and was shocked when she pushed me away harshly. _Derek, stop! I c-can't control it like you can! I'm not a "good" werewolf! I'm just a danger…you need to leave. Now. Le-leave me, please...I c-couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you. Just go! Go away, Derek! Go back to your safe friends, the ones that can't tear you apart without realizing it._ I was shocked to hear her voice in my head, but I laughed at her before I realized she was serious. She pushed herself up and darted away before I had time to react. "Chloe! Come on, come back! Chloe! I know you'd never hurt me! Just-just calm down for a second and er...think about it, Lil' Necro!" When the last part, the "Necro" part came out, she turned and gave me a cross between a halfhearted glare and the saddest look I've ever seen. " _Not anymore. I'm nobody's anybody. Goodbye, Derek. Find someone who can make you happy._ And she was gone. "Chloe...you make me happy!" I ran after her for hours. My phone rang multiple times but I ignored it, Chloe was more important. She had all of the heightened senses and speed I did and seemed to know exactly where I was. Of course she did, I was the one who turned her. She had a bond with me, something outside of mentality. We were physically tied and that would never change. I snapped my head up and realized that a new scent was woven in-Maya, the skinwalker. And where Maya was, Daniel, Rafe, Sam, and Ash were. Great. Just great. Daniel and I...butted heads, to say the least. As a werewolf, I deeply distrusted him as he was a _benandanti_ , a demon-hunter. I could tolerate the other _benandanti_ , Sam, but Daniel and I always combusted around each other. I kept on pushing through the foliage until I reached a clearing. Suddenly, a large cougar leaped upon me. I pushed it off, snarling, until I saw the paw-shaped birthmark on its hip. My eyes widened and I stepped back.

When the cougar saw this, it closed its eyes and started shrinking until Maya stood in front of me. "Derek! What are you doing here?" Her voice was high, falsely cheerful.

I growled. "Where is she?" Her face became serious and she responded tersely, "No, Derek. I'm not telling you where she went. She needs some space. Give it to her." My teeth began to lengthen and as I clenched my fists, Daniel stepped out of the trees along with Ash, Maya's twin brother. Turning on my heel, I stormed off. And ran straight into a silver tuft of fur. _Chloe_. I inhaled, catching her scent again, and sprinted off.

Two Hours Later

I raced into a clearing, only to skid to a stop when I saw a small silver head already there. She wasn't a wolf anymore, but her silver hair stayed with her. She was crying, great heaving sobs that racked her tiny frame with hacking coughs. "Chloe, what's wrong?" I rushed to her side and wrapped my arms around her. She turned to me. "Derek, I-"

CLIFFY!


End file.
